Parce qu'au moyen-âge aussi l'amour est possible
by Crazy-Of-Wonderland
Summary: Takeshi est un gentil petit prince qui sait ce qu'il a à faire. Problème, il s'ennuie. Heureusement qu'un cher petit voleur va le sortir de son ennuie.


Pairing : Tsuna x Takeshi

Disclaimer : Akira Amano.

Note de l'auteur : C'est sûrement l'OS dont je suis le plus fière jusqu'à présent.

* * *

Oui, Yamamoto Takeshi s'ennuyait.

Son père, le roi des plaines du nord, roi de la glace et de l'eau, avait déjà prévus tout son avenir. Il montera sur le trône du nord, se mariera avec la femme qu'on lui avait choisi. Il prendrait des décisions quand il le faut, se battrait quand il le faut et ferait ce qu'on attend de lui depuis ça naissance. Oui, Takeshi s'ennuyait à mourir. Il ne détestait pas sa vie mais voulait que ça bouge. Mais comment faire quand on est un noble que tout le monde connait ? Ça fait maintenant deux mois qu'il avait trouvé une solution mais qu'il n'avait pu la mettre en œuvre. Aujourd'hui serai le grand jour. Il avait mit dans la confidence un de ses majordomes, Gokudera Hayato et Sasawaga Ryohei. Ce dernier lui avait fournit des affaires de roturier. Son maître d'arme aussi était au courant. il le considérait un peu comme son frère après tout. Et puis Squalo avait toujours de bon conseil et était quelqu'un de confiance ~ Il se rappela alors comment l'homme aux cheveux long lui avait crié dessus en lui disant que c'était la pire idée au monde. Le brun soupira à cette pensée. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne le fera pas ! Il se rendit alors aux cuisines. Là-bas, Ryohei et Hayato l'attendait avec les vêtements. La cuisine ayant été "abandonnée" pour le moment. Le prince s'habilla des haillons que lui avait donné ses serviteurs et se regarda un petit peu.

- C'est bon comme ça ?  
- Vous êtes à l'extrême de la pauvreté !  
- Vous êtes très bien

Hayato resta aussi stoïque qu'à l'ordinaire pendant que Ryohei s'esclaffait le plus possible. Une veine palpita sur le front du plus jeune qui frappa son aîné pour le faire taire. Le prince en rit, c'était toujours ainsi avec eux ! Il parti alors en sortant par les cuisines pour aller se promené en ville. Jamais il n'avait fait ça avant ! Enfin jamais sans carrosse ou sans une petite armé pour le protégé. Il aimait cette sensation de liberté, de pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut. Il passa devant une étale de pomme et en prit une qu'il croqua, puis partie doucement. C'était normal après tout, chez lui il mangeait ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait, de plus il n'avait aucune notion d'argent. Le marchant lui n'était pas du même avis ! Il cria au voleur et des gens poursuivirent le brun. Ce dernier, ne s'en étant même pas rendu compte de la raison pour laquelle on le poursuivait, se mit lui aussi a courir, il pensait avoir été repéré. Il couru encore en encore a travers le marché, évitant les obstacles grâce a son entrainement. Au bout de la rue il se stoppa net. "Non ! Pas lui !" se dit le brun. En effet, près de lui, à quelque mètre se trouvait le chef de la garde royale, Hibari Kyoya. C'était bien le seul homme au monde à pouvoir le repéré a des kilomètres a la ronde. Le prince vit une ruelle étroite. Tant pis ! se disait-il. Il prit alors la ruelle et tomba dans une petite rue ou il y avait quelque passant, regardant tout autour de lui, comme émerveillé. Il resta ainsi pendant quelque temps, les gens l'évitant parce qu'il croyait qu'il était fou. Soudain il se fit percuté par quelque chose. Il regarda la personne qui était tombé par terre et lui tendit la main.

- Désolé !  
- C'est rien...

Le jeune garçon lui prit la main, se releva et parti en courant. À sa suite on pouvait entendre des commerçants se plaindre d'un vol. Takeshi n'en fit pas cas et continua sa route. Il se retrouva en dehors de la ville et ne retrouvait pas son chemin. Quelle galère ! Le brun cherchait maintenant un endroit ou dormir pour la nuit. Il ne pouvait pas dormir dehors quand même ! Pas lui un homme de la haute société, pas un prince ! Il chercha alors, encore et toujours. Mais il ne connaissait rien, absolument rien. Il regardait autour de lui, il reconnu alors un petit brun entré dans une maison. C'était celui qui l'avait bousculé ! Il parti alors vers la porte et toqua. Le jeune garçon vient lui ouvrir.

- C'est pour... ?  
- Je peux dormir ici ?

Le plus petit ne lui répondit même pas et lui ferma la porte au nez. Non mais ce n'est pas écrit "Auberge" sur le devant de sa maison ! Le prince ne se découragea pas pour autant.

- Aller ! S'il vous plait, sir ! Je payerai quand je serai retourné chez moi ! Je veux juste pas passé la nuit dehors.

L'autre ne savait quoi dire. Et si c'était une ruse pour l'égorger dans la nuit et prendre sa maison ? Pourtant il sentait au fond de lui que le brun n'était mas dangereux alors il lui ouvrit et le prince lui fit son magnifique sourire en entrant.

- Y'a rien a mangé par contre  
- Cela ne fait rien, je peux m'en passé.

Le plus jeune était un peu dépassé par sa façon de parler. C'était très étonnant de la part de quelqu'un comme lui. Il ne se doutait absolument pas de la personne qui était en face de lui.

- Au moins ce soir j'vais avoir chaud !

Il se mit dans le lit et enleva son haut. Le haut ligné ne comprit pas pourquoi il faisait cela.

- Bon tu viens dormir ?  
- Mais ou ça ? Il n'y a qu'un lit ici...  
- On dort ensemble

Cette dernière phrase du prolétaire avait été ponctuée d'un soupir et d'un roulement des yeux exaspéré. Takeshi lui fut un peu choqué. Mais bon après tout ! Il sourit et considéra ça comme un jeu, une nouvelle expérience a avoir. Il fit comme l'autre avant lui et enleva son haut. Il alla ensuite se collé a l'homme.

- Quel est votre nom ?  
- Tu peux pas parlé comme tout le monde ?  
- Comme tout le monde ? Je ne le puis sir !

Un soupir franchit les lèvres du jeune homme et il se tourna pour être face à lui.

- T'es un noble ou un truc du genre... ?

Le brun se figea complètement. Comment il avait deviné ? Il était pourtant bien déguisé et avait fait un effort ! Il rougit un peu et détourna le regard.

- J'ai vu juste... Alors ? T'es quoi ? Un fils de noble famille ? Le fils du constable ou du notaire ? Peut-être même celui du médecin ! Ou alors un prince ~ ?

Le petit brun fini sa phrase en riant, n'y pensant même pas. Un prince ? Et puis quoi encore ! Cependant il s'arrêta de rire en voyant l'autre plus que gêné.

- C'est bon, j'le dirai à personne ~ enfin juste si tu me dis ce que tu viens foutre ici !  
- Tu pourrais m'apprendre... ?  
- ... T'apprendre... ?  
- Oui !  
- À ?  
- À tout ! Je veux savoir parler comme vous ! Savoir les choses de la vie des miséreux !  
- Dit moi simplement qui es-tu ~  
- Je suis le fils du roi...

C'était au tour du plus petit d'être choqué, bloqué. C'est simple, son cerveau ne répondait plus. Après un long moment son visage se déforma en une grimace. Takeshi n'assurai rien de bon à ça.

- Le prince  
- Oui...

Le jeune homme se leva vite du lit. Remettant les couvertures sur le brun. Takeshi baissa la tête. Voila c'est arrivé ! A chaque fois c'est la même chose !

- J-je suis dé-désolé mon prince ! Je vais vous ramené chez vous !

Un soupir franchit les lèvres de Yamamoto et il releva sa tête pleine de larme.

- Pourquoi ? Hein ?! Pourquoi c'est toujours la même chose ! Tout le monde me traite différemment parce que je suis prince ! J'en ai marre ! Personne n'est vraiment la pour moi ! Ils n'en veulent tous qu'à l'argent et la gloire !

Le jeune seigneur pleura encore et encore. C'en était beaucoup trop pour lui. Mais à sa grande surprise il senti deux petit bras frêles l'enlacé. Il releva la tête pour voir le jeune garçon. Il l'interrogea du regard. Ce dernier lui sourit de la plus belle des façons qui soit.

- Vo-Tu peux... rester la autant que tu le désir ~  
- Vrai ?  
- Oui ~ j'ai bien comprit que tu voulais quitter ce monde de sales rats.

Takeshi hocha la tête, ne disant rien d'autre bien qu'il se mit encore mieux dans les bras du brun. Et celui-ci ne le repoussa pas, il vient même s'allongé a ces côtés.

- Takeshi...  
- Mh ?  
- Appel moi Takeshi...  
- Si tu veux ~  
- Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?  
- Tsunayoshi ~ mais tout le monde m'appel Tsuna ~  
- C'est beau Tsuna ... ~

Sur cette phrase le prince s'endormit avec un sourire indescriptible aux lèvres. Tsuna lui caressa les cheveux et murmura.

- Dort bien Takeshi ~

Il se mit bien à l'aise dans les draps et s'endormi.

Les jours qui suivirent, Yamamoto était retourné chez lui mais revenait souvent voir Tsuna. Presque tout les fins de semaine à vrai dire. Tsuna lui avait fait découvrir mille et une choses. Il avait apprit à parler comme les "roturiers" mais aussi à quel point lesdits roturiers étaient gentils. Tsuna faisait partie d'une organisation faisant des bonnes actions dans la ville. Il avait aussi connu les amis de Tsuna : son "grand frère", Dino. Deux filles très gentilles, Kyoko et Haru. Il avait connu aussi une autre organisation, dans la ville on les appelait les "famiglia" et donc il avait connu celle de Dino qui s'appelait les Cavalone, il connaissait aussi les Shimon avec comme chef le meilleur ami de Tsuna : Enma. Takeshi devait avouer qu'il était un peu jaloux du roux pour être aussi proche de Tsuna, mais ce n'était pas la personne qu'il jalousait le plus. Oh non ! Quelqu'un surpassait Enma, et de loin. Et cet homme était aussi talentueux que beau. Il se nomme Reborn. Et le brun devait admettre que la première fois qu'il avait vu le tueur, il avait eu des frissons de peur. Il faut dire que son aura noir qu'il n'enlevait qu'en regardant Tsuna faisait froid dans le dos. Après tout cela, le petit brun avait assuré au prince que Reborn n'était pas méchant et qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Cependant le jeune homme n'était pas rassuré. Il avait aussi rencontré un blond qui semblait proche du tueur. Une jeune femme au tempérament de feux. Le père ainsi que la mère de Tsuna. Deux petits enfants du nom de Lambo et I-pin. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Avec toutes les personnes que Takeshi avait rencontrées, il y avait la relation qu'il avait liée avec Tsuna. En effet, le plus jeune lui avait parlé se sa famiglia, de tout ce qu'il aimait, de ses ancêtres, de ses peurs, ses envie, tout quoi ! Ils avaient ri, beaucoup, tout les deux et le prince ne pouvait être qu'heureux. Cependant, dans ce tableau idyllique ce cachait un problème : sa fiancée. Parce que oui, le brun avait une fiancée qu'il n'avait vue qu'une fois dans sa vie lors de son enfance. Et c'est ceci que redoutait le plus Takeshi. Il approchait de ses seize ans et donc de la date du mariage. Celui-ci se produirait lorsque les deux auraient seize ans et évidemment Takeshi étant né après sa dame, le mariage se passerait pendant son anniversaire. Ça le déprimait à l'avance. Il voulait inviter Tsuna et peut-être aussi d'autre de ces amis. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas, que ce serai mal vu, que son père les ferai tué. Tout ça il le savait, mais son cœur, lui, ne voulait rien savoir. De plus, après sont mariage, il aura trop de responsabilité pour continuer à voir Tsuna et tout le monde. Certes il n'aime pas la royauté, certes il ne veut pas se marié à une inconnue, certes il veut continuer à voir Tsuna et les autres, certes il est déjà amoureux. Mais il voulait être un bon roi. Un bon souverain qui s'occupe du bien être de ces citoyens plus que tout. Une seule chose l'en empêchait, une seule chose le détournait de sa route, le perturbait, l'envoutait, lui faisait perdre le fil du temps. Cette chose c'était l'amour. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de sentiment avant tout ceci. Et à chaque fois que ces yeux se posait dans celui de l'être aimé, il ressentait une immense joie, autant quand il le voyait sourire. Takeshi savait que cet amour n'était pas bon, pas conventionnel, pas respecté, pas cautionné. Il en avait peur plus que la peste elle-même. Il ne voulait pas être rejeté, il voulait s'éloigné. Mais à chaque fois qu'il était près de lui, il abandonnait, trop prit par ce doux sentiment, trop prit par ce regard, par ces lèvres, par ce sourire, par son visage, son corps, sa voix, tout en ce petit brun chétif et frêle lui plaisait.

Oui, Yamamoto Takeshi est amoureux.

Trois mois plus tard, le vingt-quatre avril, le jour fatidique arriva. Le prince était luxueusement vêtu, d'une tenue bleu foncé avec des touches de bleu ciel à quelque endroit. Il se montrait droit, fière, souriant comme on lui avait apprit à être depuis son enfance. Mais ces yeux eux traduisait une grande tristesse. La veille il avait fait ces adieux à tout le monde. Tsuna avait pleuré, filles aussi avaient pleuré et beaucoup était triste mais restaient fières pour ne pas démoralisé le brun. Il devait vivre heureux. Aujourd'hui Takeshi n'avait toujours pas vu sa future femme. Les festivités avaient commencé et il serait marié dans quelque heure. Il attendait dans une chambre séparé. Hayato et Ryohei l'avaient laissé seul quand ils avaient compris la situation. Le prince était triste et énervé contre lui-même, il fallait le laissé seul, le laissé réfléchir. Et à chaque idée, possibilité, éventualité, tout échouait. Rien ne se passerait comme dans sa tête, il le savait. Il voulait tellement ne pas être prince en cet instant, aller voir Tsuna et lui dire qu'il l'aimait de tout son amour, puis ils s'aimeraient jusqu'à la fin des temps dans un monde ou ce genre de relation ne serait pas un pêché. Tout ceci était beaucoup trop beau et le brun s'en morfondait. Il voulait s'enfuir, loin, très loin, la ou personne ne le trouverai, il voulait partir avec toute sa nouvelle famille. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Takeshi sursauta et se figea. Comment était-ce possible ? Que fessait-il là ?

- Takeshi... ?  
- Tsuna... mais...  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je voulais juste te revoir une dernière fois seul à seul. La cérémonie ne devrait pas tarder.

Le jeune homme qui faisait face au brun était d'un tout autre air que le Tsunayoshi qu'il connaissait. Cet homme était habillé élégamment comme il se doit, les cheveux ajuster à la perfection, son visage poupin devenu plus dur et plus adulte. Ses yeux eux aussi avec quelque chose de différent, d'habitude si expressif de joie et d'amusement, ou alors de peur ou de désolation dans certain moment, mais là, ces pupilles n'était plus tout à fait marron clair mais d'un orange foncé. Elles inspiraient un sérieux profond, peut-être une colère dissimulée. Jamais Takeshi n'avait vu ce visage tel qu'il le voyait en moment, si adulte. Il aimait comme il détestait cette expression. Tsuna se rapprocha du brun et vient ce mettre devant lui.

- Je suis désolé Takeshi...  
- Désolé de quoi... ? Ce n'ai d'un mariage ! Tu n'as pas à âtre désolé pour ce qui n'est pas de ta faute...  
- Ce n'ai pas de ça que je parle...

Takeshi releva la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de l'homme qui l'aimait. Pour la première fois il se senti inférieur, tellement de puissance, de grandeur dans ces yeux qu'il se sentait soudain étouffé, subjugué par son regard. Il sourit tout de même, de son sourire naïf, il ne souriait que pour rassurer Tsuna, que pour lui dire ''tout va bien'' alors qu'il voulait lui crier ''sauve-moi !''  
- Mais de quoi tu parle alors ?  
- De ça...  
Tsuna prit alors le menton de Takeshi et lui releva un peu plus la tête pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et entamé un baisé passionné. Le brun, trop surprit, presque choqué, ouvrit la bouche sous cette attention. Tsuna en profita pour alors utilisé sa langue, venant jouer avec sa consœur avec toute la malice et la fougue dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il en rêvait depuis déjà longtemps et maintenant que son prince allait ce marié, il ne pourrait plus le revoir, c'était sa dernière chance. Le fils du roi ne fit rien mais lorsque Tsuna se sépara de lui par manque d'air, il baissa la tête, les yeux grand ouvert, encore surprit.

- Désolé si je te dégoutte maintenant Takeshi...  
- Tsuna...

Le petit brun sorti alors de la pièce avec une nonchalance et sans une once de colère. Takeshi mit du temps à réagir. Il sorti alors de la pièce, pressé mais se fit rattraper par deux personnes.

- Tu vas te marié Takeshi, laisse Tsuna partir...  
- Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Toi tu as comprit mes sentiments ! Aide moi je t'en supplie !  
- Je ne peux pas, j'ai promis à quelqu'un que tu serais à ton mariage coûte que coûte... Tu dois être un homme et accepté ton destin telle qu'il est, ne t'enfuit pas de la réalité Takeshi.  
- Reborn...

Le jeune prince senti les larmes lui montées aux yeux, C'en était beaucoup trop pour lui, il cessa de se débattre et rentra dans la chambre un peu forcé par Reborn et Colonnello, d'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Ce n'était pas la première pensée de Takeshi. Il pensait plutôt aux paroles de Reborn, ne pas s'enfuir de la réalité hein ? Il devait se marié et être un bon roi, voila son destin. Ses larmes redoublaient alors. Il ne restait qu'environ une heure avant le mariage et déjà Takeshi se sentait mourir. Il se reprit vite. Non il n'allait pas ce laissé abattre ! Il vivra, fera un bon roi et aimera sa femme et ses enfants. Il s'assit au bureau et écrit une lettre, calmement. Après qu'il eu fini sa lettre il ouvrit la porte et regarda le grand brun.

- Peux-tu me rendre un service Reborn ?  
- Quel est-il ?  
- Je veux aller mettre ceci à un endroit spécial, laisse moi y allé, je ne vais pas m'enfuir ni faire quelque chose de stupide  
- Oui va y, mais va directement à la cérémonie après. Nous y serons déjà  
- Entendu

Le blond et le brun partir alors, s'échangeant quelque mots. Colonnello était soucieux et Reborn avait un grand sourire plein de malice aux lèvres. Takeshi ne put cependant pas les observé puisqu'il était déjà parti. Le prince alla dans le jardin, passant par la forêt. Il se trouva en quelque temps près d'un arbre, au milieu d'une plaine d'herbe haute. Il arriva devant l'arbre qui avait un troue dans le tronc. Il y mit à l'intérieur sa lettre. Cet endroit était très précieux pour lui, c'est là ou il se rejoignait avec Tsuna avant de partir dans la ville. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ici car des fois ils n'allaient pas en ville mais discutaient ensemble. Takeshi aimait cet endroit. L'herbe verte, parsemé de coquelicot à certain endroit. Les arbres de la forêt battant au vent et laissant passer juste ce qu'il faut d'air pour une brise fraîche en été. Il se laissa allé à respiré l'air si pur de cet endroit, fermant les yeux pour apprécié l'odeur de la nature. Il reprit peu à peu conscience et se précipita à la réception. Arrivant juste à temps il remit comme il faut son habit de marque et alla à l'autel, devant le pasteur. Son témoin et ami d'enfance, Hayato, l'attendait déjà. Ryohei était au côté du gris. Le brun soupira de soulagement et se reprit, bombant le torse et restant fière. Les invités arrièrent chacun leur tour aux bras d'un invité du côté opposé. Tous s'installèrent et la traditionnel musique retenti. Tout le monde se tut alors, retenant son souffle avant de voir apparaître la mariée. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant passer son altesse et une charmante demoiselle dont le visage était caché par un long voile de soie blanc. Sa robe était parfaite, lui allant à ravir. Ses cheveux noirs remontés en chignon contractaient avec l'ensemble blanc, ceci la rendant plus belle encore. Takeshi retint sous souffle, il ne devait pas se retourner mais appréhendait avec une peur non dissimulé la suite. La cérémonie commença alors que son père avait lâché le bras de la jeune fille et était parti s'asseoir alors que cette dernière se mit à côté du prince. Le prêtre énonça le serment et Takeshi avait de plus en plus peur. Son esprit s'embrouillait, toutes les questions auquel il n'avait jamais pu répondre revinrent en lui. Il voulait voir Tsuna plus que tout, le serré dans ces bras et que le brun lui dise que tout allait bien. Les deux mariés se firent face, se joignant les mains.

- Donc, si l'un d'entre vous connaît une raison valable qui s'oppose à leur union légitime, qu'il parle maintenant, ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Le silence régna en maître. Le prince priait pour que tout ceci se finisse vite. Mais pour son grand malheur ça n'allait pas ce passé comme il le voulait. Quelqu'un dans la salle se leva.

- Moi je m'oppose ! Parce que j'aime le prince Takeshi Yamamoto et parce qu'il m'aime aussi !

Toute l'assemblée ainsi que ceux devant l'autel se retournèrent sur une brune. Haru ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ?

- Non ! Moi je m'oppose parce que c'est MOI que le prince aime !  
- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous cher dames, le prince n'aime pas les filles mais les hommes, et c'est évidemment moi qu'il à choisi, désolé Haru, Kyoko.  
- Ne dit pas de bêtise Reborn ! C'est moi que Takeshi aime !

Kyoko et Reborn ainsi que Colonnello, pourquoi ils faisaient tout ça ? Takeshi ne comprenait pas. Ils s'opposaient tous, alors que le prince savait très bien que ce qu'ils disaient était faux.

- Taisez-vous !

C'était Hayato qui avait parlé. Il se tourna vers l'assemblée.

- Tout ce qu'ils disent est faux ! Parce que... parce que... C'est moi qui aime le prince !  
Il se tourna vers Takeshi en rougissant, le gris avait honte, il s'agenouilla et tendit la main telle un noble lors de sa déclaration.  
- Mon prince ! Épousez-moi !

Une vague de plainte des différents ''prétendants'' survint. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, Reborn et Colonnello commençaient à se battre. Tout les nouveaux amis de Takeshi s'étaient réuni à l'improviste et lui déclarait un soit disant amour. Takeshi avait envie de rire, de pleurer de bonheur, de leur sauter dans les bras. Il était heureux, plus que tout au monde que la cérémonie soit gâché. Mais alors la grande porte fermé jusqu'à maintenant s'ouvrit pour laissé place à une personne. Un charme incomparable, les yeux toujours orangés, sur de lui. Tsuna s'avançait parmi la foule. Foule qui s'était écarté pour laissé un grand passage au milieu, traçant un ''tapis rouge'' vers l'autel. Tous se turent, les amis de Tsuna sourirent. Le petit brun se mit devant Takeshi, le regarda, sourit puis se tourna vers tout le monde.

- Foutaise ! Tous ces hommes et femmes mentent ! Le seul ici à aimer et à être aimer le prince, c'est moi et uniquement moi !

Tous regardèrent Tsuna stupéfait. Reborn applaudit, suivit de Colonnello. Et bientôt tous leurs amis se mirent à les applaudir, à siffler et hurler. Les autres invités ne comprenaient rien, mais c'était bien le cadet des soucis de Takeshi. Tsuna l'aimait, il était si heureux. Il sourit et commença à pleurer de bonheur. Tsuna calma la salle avec juste un mouvement de la main. Tous se rassirent et observèrent. Le brun mit un genou au sol, une main sur le cœur et tendit la main vers le prince. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, sûr et fière. Il dit alors d'un ton solennel.

- Yamamoto Takeshi, prince des plaines du nord, prince de mon cœur, amour de ma vie, veux-tu t'enfuir avec moi loin d'ici ? Loin de cette vie que je sais tu ne veux pas. Loin où nous pourrons être heureux à deux. Loin où les soucis ne nous touche pas. La où je t'aimerai plus que tu ne peux même l'imaginé. Moi Tsunayoshi Sawada, roi des Andales et des Perçants, roi des montagnes du sud, des plaine du nord, des mers de l'est, des désert de l'ouest. Moi, suzerain du royaume tout entier. Je te demande ta main car je t'aime.

Tous furent choqués. Personne ne connaissait le visage du roi qui avait toujours su gouverné avec compétence, que tout le monde aimait et que seuls rares personnes connaissaient son visage. Celui que tout le royaume aimait et respectait plus que tout. Cet homme était donc son roi. Takeshi resta figé de longues minutes comme le reste de la salle. Tous sauf les amis de Tsuna et aussi une personne. Cette dernière commença à applaudir. Tout le monde sorti alors de sa ''transe'' pour le regarder. Lui.

- Mon fils aime un homme ! Qui l'eu cru !

Le roi des plaines du nord se mit à rire de bon cœur. Alors Tsuna sourit et curieusement, la flemme brûlante de ces yeux finis par tomber pour redevenir ces yeux marron que Takeshi aimait tant. On entendit un grand bruit, les rideaux se fermèrent et alors plus personne ne voyait rien. Tsuna prit la main de Takeshi et sorti ainsi que tout ces amis. Le brun ne savait même pas ou le roi l'emmenait. Mais il savait une chose. Le baiser qu'il avait reçu dans le noir prouvait le sérieux de Tsuna. Ainsi ils disparurent tous. Personne n'avait cru à l'histoire du petit brun. Tous sauf le père de Takeshi qui souriait bêtement en repensant à ce jour.

Oui, Yamamoto Takeshi ne s'ennuyait plus.


End file.
